Save You
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Song Fic, esos momentos en donde solamente necesitas de un buen amigo.


SAVE YOU

Será mejor que iniciemos sin él- los chicos me voltean a ver confusos por lo que he dicho, ya que generalmente soy quien digo que le demos algo más de tiempo-. Se retrasó más que de costumbre, de seguro tuvo algo más importante que hacer.

Rei tiene razón, será mejor que comencemos- Max me apoya y de inmediato empezamos el entrenamientos.

Al igual que los demás me siento preocupado de que Kai no hubiese llegado, pues aunque no le guste la compañía de nosotros, sé que sí le gusta entrenar. Luego de dos horas y media decidimos dar por terminada la sesión de esa mañana; Max se va a la tienda a ayudarle a su padre, Daichi se va a dormir, y aunque Takao hubiera quiera hacer lo mismo, no le es posible pues tiene que terminar el trabajo de física para el lunes.

Luego de eso prefiero quedarme por los alrededores del parque y practicar un rato más; de todas formas era sábado y no tenía nada más que hacer. Troto un rato por el parque y luego hago algunas flexiones, pero hay algo que no me deja en paz y ahora que lo pienso…. Días atrás Kai se acercó a mí y me entregó una dirección; me dijo que se marcharía allí por un tiempo; al revisarla me di cuenta de que era algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, y al momento en que lo iba a mencionar, él respondió diciendo que no faltaría a los entrenamientos, pero que si se retrasaba o algún día no le era posible llegar que lo cubriera con los demás, pero me pregunto, ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino y en parte misterioso?

No lo pienso mucho y prefiero tomar un autobús al barrio en el que Kai se encuentra viviendo. Y aquí es donde me surge un sentimiento de agradecimiento y a la vez unas enormes ganas de maldecir todo; ya que para nadie es un secreto que entre todos soy yo quien más ha logrado comprender a Kai, y eso ha hecho que a la vez él me tenga la confianza suficiente para darme la información necesaria en este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, es aquí en donde surge la contradicción, pues aunque sea todo un halago tener la confianza ganada de un Hiwatari; es también un arma de doble filo; no hay que ser un genio ni tampoco ser amigo íntimo de la familia para saber las razones de esto, basta con conocer al abuelo de Kai y mirar las consecuencias que su malévola forma de ser tuvo en su nieto.

Por fin llego al vecindario, ahora todo lo que debo de hacer es buscar el departamento, A-89, y verificar que todo esté bien. ¡Lotería! No fue difícil de hallar. Corro hasta la puerta y justo cuando voy a tocar me doy cuenta de que está abierta.

¿Kai?- podría decirse que se escucha el eco de mi voz por todo el lugar y nadie me responde- ¡¿Kai?!- poco a poco entro al departamento, no voy a mentir tengo miedo, todo esto es espeluznante.

Al momento en que inicio a caminar por el pasillo mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente y el único ruido que lo supera fue el de mi pie aplastando un portarretratos. Levanto el objeto y sacudo los pedazos de vidrio que han quedado sobre este, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que en medio del pánico con el que había entrado, no había notado que el departamento estaba totalmente revuelto.

¡¿Kai?!- le vuelvo a llamar, teniendo fe en que esta vez me respondiera, pero no fue así… temo lo peor.

Sigo caminando con el portarretratos en mi mano izquierda y de pronto pude escuchar un quejido en alguno de los cuartos. Siento como mi piel se eriza en ese momento; quiero salir corriendo sin mirar atrás y convencerme a mí mismo de que mi amigo esta bien. Sin embargo sé que no es cierto. Al escuchar nuevamente el quejido asomo mi cabeza por el pasillo de la derecha y empiezo a caminar por él.

¿Kai?- no hay cuarta mala y vuelvo a llamarlo, y en ese instante escucho el quejido más de cerca. Camino a prisa y miro en cada una de las habitaciones dejando solamente por revisar la que estaba al final del pasillo. Intento abrir la puerta, pero se encuentra trancada y dada la desesperación que tengo, tomo impulso y golpeo con mi hombro tan fuerte como puedo, dejando caer el portarretratos, pero logrando abrir la puerta.

No me gusta para nada lo que veo; Kai está amarrado a una silla y con su boca tapada, a la vez se notaba que su hombro derecho estaba totalmente deforme y rodeando el espacio en el que habían pequeñas gotas de sangre que había derramado. Reacciono al momento y desato con cuidado las cuerdas y para mi sorpresa en ese instante su brazo derecho parece desprenderse de él y a la vez causarle gran dolor, lo que era igual a que tenía su hombro dislocado. Trate de levantarlo, pues pareció descompensarse al sentir el dolor que esa herida le causaba, sin embargo era evidente que al moverlo sólo le hacía más daño por la forma en la que gritó.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien; iré por ayuda- le dije luego de ponerlo en el suelo con cuidado.

No vayas- susurra jalando de mis ropas con su mano izquierda- mi hombro, arréglalo…

Más que una orden lo siento como una súplica de alguien a quien le había sido pisoteado su orgullo, y que el dolor que sentía en ese momento era el recordatorio constante. En medio del desorden de ese cuarto busco una almohada para poder recostarlo de una mejor manera o al menos hacerlo sentir algo cómodo…. No sé qué pensar, ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo poder sanar una lesión de este tipo, pero sé algo que me ayuda a tener el coraje necesario y es que mi amigo confía en mí.

Antes de atreverme a proceder respiro hondo y miro a Kai a los ojos indicándole que voy a hacerlo. Tomo el brazo derecho y miro la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kai, trato de calmarme y coloco mi pie sobre su pecho…

A las 3; uno…dos… … tres- tiro del brazo con toda mi fuerza mientras presionaba con mi pie el resto del cuerpo de Kai. Puedo sentir el crujir de sus huesos en donde volvían a su lugar; pero más que nada, y que quedará en mi mente, es el grito desgarrador que hizo Kai en ese momento para luego caer inconsciente.

TAKE A BRETAH T PULL MYSELF TOGETHER

JUST ANOTHER STEP TILL I REACH THE DOOR

IF ONLY I COULD TELL YOU SOMETHIG

TO TAKE IT ALL AWAY

Me quedo sentado en el suelo, puedo decir que algo petrificado por lo que acababa de hacer y de vivir, y diez minutos después cargo a Kai en mis espaldas para acostarlo en la cama y que así estuviera más cómodo. Me dirijo a la cocina tomo la tetera e hiervo un poco de agua en otro recipiente. Regreso al cuarto con Kai y remojo un trapo y comienzo a limpiar las heridas que tenían en su cara y sus brazos, y al ver que aún no despertaba prefiero ir a acomodar un poco todo el desastre que había en el lugar. Es curioso, pero a causa del temor que sentí no me pregunté el por qué de todo esto.

Me dirijo a asear el pasillo por el que hacía aproximadamente una hora había caminado lleno de pánico y hasta entonces noté que había botado el portarretratos. Al recogerlo nuevamente vi la foto que este tenía; parecía ser Kai de uno años y al lado de él estaba su abuelo y un sujeto de cabello negro; parece que esos fueron buenos tiempos para él por la sonrisa que se enmarcaba en su rostro.

¿Rei?- volteo y pude ver a Kai de pie apoyándose de la pared con su mano izquierda.

¡Kai! No creo que sea buena idea que estés de pie, ven siéntate- le ayudo a mantenerse en pie y lo llevo hasta la habitación, donde toma asiento en la cama y le sirvo un poco de té que había preparado y nos mantuvimos en silencio.

AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO I CAN'T MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER

IF ONLY I COULD FIND THE ANSWER

TO HELP ME UNDERSTAND

Sé varias cosas, Kai no es del tipo de persona que agradece, pero tengo la seguridad de que aprecia el hecho de que haya venido y le haya ayudado en esta situación. Tanto como apreciará el hecho que no haga preguntas al respecto y que por supuesto no le cuente absolutamente nada a los demás.

No me había percatado del hecho de que aún sujetaba la fotografía y al parecer fue algo tarde, pues Kai me mira fijamente al ver que lo estaba sujetando.

Disculpa… yo- tartamudeo sin saber que decir.

No hay problema- replico decaído, no parece ser el mismo de siempre- .Gr… gracias por haber venido Rei- en definitiva no es el Kai de siempre-. Sabía que podía confiar en ti…-

¿Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir?- sé que hacer la pregunta es un erro, pero no lo pude evitar.

Sabes que de mi abuelo se puede esperar cualquier cosa- pude notar la gran rabia con la mencionaba esas palabras, pues aplicó tanta fuerza como le fue posible a la taza, yo por mi permanecí mudo- .Testificaré en su contra esta semana…

Pero por qué no fuiste a un lugar más seguro-

Porque en este lugar… sólo velo como un lugar que vi seguro- contesta con su mal humor de siempre.

Volvimos a guardar silencio, él está molesto y yo, pues yo no sé qué debo hacer, si marcharme o esperar a que todo sea un poco más normal… si eso es posible.

Iré a ordenar un poco el lugar, ¿de acuerdo?- ante mi pregunta Kai simplemente asiente y permanece sentado en la cama.

Es extraño pensar lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento; pero a diferencia de Kai yo no tengo una familia; y muchas veces he querido tener una, sin embargo él que la tiene lo único que ha de querer es desaparecerla; a veces desearía poder ayudarlo de una mejor manera que no fuera permanecer callado a su lado. Aunque sé que eso es suficiente para él.

SOMETIMES I WISH I COULD SAVE YOU

AND THERE'S SO MANY THINGS THAT I WANT YOU TO KNOW

Cuando regreso a la habitación, Kai ya se encontraba dormido; no era de extrañarse sea lo que fuera que pasó lo había dejado hecho añicos y lo único que lo ayudaría sería descansar. Le cobijo con una sábana y me dirijo a la pequeña sala, algo dentro de mí no me deja tranquilo y me dice que debo permanecer allí para estar al lado de Kai, así que me aseguro de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, quizás parezca algo paranoico, pero prefiero prevenir, cuando termino de revisar que todo esté en orden y seguro, me recuesto en el sofá, me siento cansado, pero no puedo dormir, lo único que quiero es que el tiempo pase y amanezca pronto.

En estos momentos es cuando me percato de lo mucho que valen mis amigos para mí. Todos ellos se han convertido en una nueva familia y por eso no me puedo permitir que nada malo les suceda. Sé que por Takao, Max, Daichi, Kyo y Hiromi no me tengo que preocupar tanto, con todos es fácil entablar una conversación y ayudarles en lo que sea que les esté causando un problema, pero con Kai siempre es y será algo difícil saber qué pasa por su mente y saber qué está pasando con él.

Hoy más que nunca lo he comprobado, pero espero que esto llegue a cambiar… aunque sea un poco.

IF YOU FALL STUMBLE DOWN

I' LL PICK YOU UP OF THE GROUND

IF YOU LOSE FAITH IN YOU

I'LL GIVE YOU STRENGH TO PULL THROUGH

TELL ME YOU WON'T GIVE UP 'CAUSE I'LL BE WAITING IF YOU FALL

OH YOU KNOW I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU

Sin darme cuenta paso todo el fin de semana con Kai, quien poco a poco se fue recuperando, hay que reconocerlo, su orgullo es lo bastante fuerte para ayudarlo a saber rápido y me alegro por ello. Mañana martes por la tarde nos reuniremos con el resto de los chicos y bueno es de esperar que todos quieran hacerle preguntas de por qué tiene tantos "raspones" en su cara, pero al igual que van a surgir preguntas van a desaparecer, ya que Kai no dudará en enviar una de sus frías y amenazadoras miradas para silenciar a cualquiera, por hoy lo acompaño a la corte, al juicio en contra de su abuelo.

Sigo pensando que pude haber hecho algo más, pero queda fuera del alcance de mis pensamientos qué pudo ser.

¿Rei?- creo que me quedé sumergido en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta por la forma en la que Kai me llama.

Lo siento, ¿estás listo?- le digo para confirmar que desea hacer esto.

Kai simplemente asiente, abre la puerta y sale primero, antes de salir miro al interior de la casa y me resulta imposible de creer todo lo que sucedió. Desearía tener la posibilidad de cambiar lo que hizo que las cosas fueran así para él, pero incluso la amistad tiene sus límites y no puedo cambiar el pasado para salvarlo de todo esto, pero siempre estaré cuando él me necesite.

I WISH I COULD SAVE YOU

I WANT YOU TO KNOW

I WISH I COULD SAVE YOU


End file.
